Operation:Kill Roach
by Blossom Sanderson98
Summary: Ghost wants to get back on Roach for something Roach didn't do but Ghost takes things to far, can Roach and the others stop Ghost before anyone get hurt? Update: I am remaking this story again so the chapters are going to be new.


It was the bitter cold that woke him. The icy, winter wind whistled though the gap beneath the door, it cut through the bedcovers. Roach shivered. The sun was just rising, as a small speck of light passed through the curtains. He pulled the blanket up over his face and looked at the clock: 5:55.

_How?_ He asked himself, as he leapt out of bed. _How the hell did I not hear the alarm?_

"I'm late!," Roach said, aloud, "Damn it! I'm so late!" Stumbling over his boots, he rushed to his closed and pulled out the first thing he could find.

* * *

Seconds later, Roach burst through the door, sprinting swiftly towards the canteen.

Roach almost slipped through, the snow that had fallen the night before. The snow had already been ploughed, but there was still black ice.

Roach started to run at his pace, after he didn't see any black ice. He was freezing, since he had forgotten his jacket in his room _From all the winter days, why now?_ Roach thought. He had a hard time breathing from his mouth, coughing, he covered his mouth with his hand.

He flew past a group of men huddling around the payphone, arguing about who was going to call first. The base was ten hours ahead of the U.S., anyone who wanted to call home had to be up early.

As he ran blindly around the corner, he crashed headlong into Ghost. Together, they tumbled to the ground. Roach landed on top of Ghost.

"S-sorry Ghost," Roach panted, "I didn't see you."

"I know you didn't." Ghost growled, as he got to his feet brushing off the snow. "Or you wouldn't have bumped into me, you bloody wanker! Now get out of my way!"

Ghost shoved Roach, causing him to stumble, as he stomped away furiously. _What's the matter with him?_ Roach thought, confused. He hesitated for a second about going after him, but he was already late. He got up and started to run, Ghost would have to wait.

* * *

Roach finally made it to the canteen, after the silence outside, the chattering of the other, and the clattering of metal and plates was painfully loud. He tried to ignore the delicious smell of eggs and bacon, which made him hungrier, as he rushed towards the snack section.

Roach thought for a moment before grabbing a stale-looking muffin. _Well, it's better that nothing right, Roach?_ He thought, displeased. As he took the muffin and started to make his way out the door, he found himself in front of Meat and Worm.

"You're late," Meat smirked, "Did you not hear the alarm?"

Roach frowned at him._ Wait, how does he know that I'm late?_ Realizing what Meat had done, he looked directly at his eyes. "You turned my alarm off, didn't you?" Roach accused.

Meat chuckled, nodding his head.

Roach was furious. "You_ Bastard! _I'm supposed to be meeting MacTavish!" he shouted. He shoved passed them towards the door, their laughter echoing in his ears.

* * *

Roach walked furiously, feeling the cold touch of the snow as it landed on his closely trimmed hair. He kept walking quietly. The only sound came from his boots crushing the snow below his feet, and the wind's whistle around him, and he shivered.

He felt weird walking alone, with no one to talk to. Normally he would walk with Ghost everywhere, literally, if he went to take a shower, Ghost would walk him to the shower room. They both were very close to each other, too close. Roach started to chuckle. _Royce thought Ghost and I were together_ he thought, _he said that we were "too friendly with each other" and that we both "share things that we shouldn't be sharing". _

Roach's happy thoughts were starting to disappear, once he remembered the incident earlier. He started to notice that Ghost has been acting aggressively. Ever since he came back from a mission with Team Metal, Ghost even started to fight with everyone for minor issues.

Roach gave up on his thoughts as he arrived in front of MacTavish's office. Roach took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

MacTavish was at his desk, surrounded by files. A lit cigar rested in his hand. The room stank on its smoke and sharp odor of strong coffee. His eyes red as if he hasn't slept in days.

"You're late, mate," said MacTavish, seriously, "I thought Ghost told you 0600?"

Roach tensed, thinking of what to say. He thought quickly for an excuse. "I'm sorry, sir. The battery of my clock died."

MacTavish looked at him disdainfully.

"Sit down," said MacTavish. Roach immediately sat down.

"Do you know why you're here?" MacTavish asked.

"Not really, sir," Roach gulped. _Please don't tell me he found out,_ Roach thought. He had sneaked out the base a few days ago, and in the task force; they are not allowed to leave the base without permission.

"Roach," said MacTavish abruptly, "My brother-in-law just died and I need to take some time off."

"I'm sorry to hear that ," Roach said, quietly. "How'd he die, Sir?"

"He was in Afghanistan," MacTavish said, "On a _training exercise_."

Roach was astonished. "He was a soldier?" Roach asked.

"He _was,_" MacTavish said, sipping his coffee, " And that's how he met Audrey, my older sister, and me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." Roach's voice lowered, "How is she?"

"That's why I have to go," MacTavish said, "I'm the only family she has. I met him back when I was in The Regiment. Me and him were running buddies at first but became friends afterwards. He was a good man."

There was a moment of silence as they both were in deep thought. Roach had noticed something that grabbed his attention._ Died from a training exercise, _Roach thought. He automatically knew what he meant, and knew not to ask further questions.

"Anyways Roach, I want you to be in charge while I am gone," MacTavish said, "So as of right now, you're acting lieutenant."

Roach froze. This was the last thing he'd expected. He looked up at MacTavish, "Sir?" he said, confused.

"I've been looking through everyone's files to see who should be in charge," he said, "You've got an impressive record.

"What do you mean by that?" Roach asked, curiously.

"You're a good leader," MacTavish said. "You led a group of Navy Seals to safety from Russian submarines and the reports were all perfect. Not only that but you even helped translate in a conference."

"All due respect, Sir," Roach said, "But don't we already have a lieutenant?"

MacTavish's face darkened. "There's a problem with Ghost. He's been suspended."

_Ghost suspended! _Roach thought, shocked. _How can that be?_

"Can I ask why, Sir?" Roach asked.

"Its... complicated," MacTavish said. "Ghost was on loan to Team Metal," MacTavish continued, "They went out to capture a high-ranking Ultranationalist. He died before they could capture him." MacTavish put his hand to his temple rubbing it as if it was painful, "Shepherd is calling an inquiry."

_No way,_ thought Roach.

"Is Ghost being held responsible?" Roach asked.

"Aye." MacTavish responded, "They claimed that Ghost was the only one there with the man before he died."

_I know Ghost can be a bitch sometimes. _Roach thought, _but he has his limits. Is that why he's been pissed this whole week? Even if he did, he would have told me already._

"What about the inquiry?" Roach asked.

"It's on hold until I get back. You don't need to get involved."

Roach thought for a moment; trying to piece things together. _It makes sense now, _he thought. _After being accused of murdering the guy, he has been in a bad mood._ _He does have anger issues; can't blame him for that. Maybe I should talk to him about it._

"Does Ghost know about this yet?" Roach asked.

MacTavish looked pointedly at Roach, clearly uncomfortable. "He didn't take it well." He said, I think he understands the reasoning. He'll calm down in time."

_Shit! _Roach thought. _Maybe I should just avoid him for awhile_. Roach began to fight with himself. The last time Roach tried to avoid him, Ghost would never let him out of his sight.

"There will be a meeting 1700. I'll tell everyone what's going on." MacTavish said as he slammed a batch of files on the desk in front of Roach.

Roach looked at the files in shock. He could always do paperwork with no problem, but this was more than he had anticipated.

"You need to read each of these files." MacTavish said, "Weekly videoconference is Thursday."

"Conference, Sir?" Roach asked, bewildered.

"Aye," MacTavish replied, "Shepherd and the boys and girls from Intel. Don't worry, he does most of the talking."

Roach felt relieved; he never liked speaking in conferences.

"It's only while I'm gone," MacTavish assured, "Just for a few weeks. Besides, it's fun in there sometimes." MacTavish leaned closed to him, "Especially when Shepherd's mad."

"What about the guys here?" Roach asked.

"They have their own routines," MacTavish said. "If you see that they need more practice in a specific thing, just tell them that they should practice. It's their choice; don't force them."

_That's strange._ Roach thought, realizing something. _Ghost tells me what do to most of the time, it's rare that he allows me to train as I please._

Roach realized that MacTavish placed a small tub of fish flakes on top of the folders.

"What's that for?" Roach asked, curiously.

"For the fish," he nodded his head to the tank that was on the corner of his table.

_Great! He wants me to take care of his pets too!_ Roach thought. He didn't complain. After all, MacTavish was his boss and it wasn't something he could do anything about.

"Now if you don't mind," MacTavish said, "I have things to do before I leave."

Roach nodded, struggling as he tried to grab all the files as he stood up. As he walked out the door MacTavish called after him, "Don't overfeed the fish!"

"Got it." Roach replied as he headed out the door.

* * *

**Hello, I know you guys might be thinking, "_Why the hell did you change the story?_" Well you see, someone told me I should make it more _better_ so I did. Trust me, for one chapter, it took me a very long time...O-O a very long time. Don't worry nothing has changed, I just change the setting and stuff. Don't worry I didn't change anything at all. Until then. **

**BlossomSanderson98 out.**


End file.
